From A to Z, From Z to A
by True Distortion
Summary: HBP Spoilers Draco and Hermione are being hunted by Voldemort. Ron and Harry chose them to be the ones to go into hiding. Where and how long? For a year, in Malfoy Manor, of course.
1. I Am Naomi Thornpetal

From A to Z, From Z to A

By True Distortion

HBP Spoilers - Draco and Hermione are being hunted by Voldemort. Ron and Harry chose them to be the ones to go into hiding. Where and how long? For a year, in Malfoy Manor, of course.

Chapter One

I Am Naomi Thornpetal

They pulled up to Malfoy Manor in a small Ministry car, driven by Hermione.

Malfoy Manor was not a glorious castle, as one had imagined. It was a mansion but it did not come close to Hogwarts. It was beautiful, nonetheless, and three stories tall. The doors were large and oak, and were carved with the Malfoy crest. It seemed to be made mostly out of brick and marble, and there was a beautiful fountain in front of it. Water spurted out from a snake's mouth and bounced of the surface of the water under it.

Draco looked at Hermione waiting for her to gasp and marvel at its beauty. Yet, she grabbed her bags and began to walk to the door, not even stopping to look at it.

"So what do you think?" he called as he got his bags and shut the trunk of the car.

"It's decent sized. Nothing compared to the Thornpetal Manor," she shrugged as he walked up with keys.

"You're a Thornpetal?" he gaped.

"Found out three months before my parents died," she pondered over this and then said, "my adoptive parents."

Thornpetal used to be one of the houses of Hogwarts, founded by Theresa Thornpetal. The Thornpetal house was banned after the Minister of Magic found the lessons on Theresa to be too gruesome. Theresa Thornpetal was known for helping found the school, murdering half of the students with one knife, then attempting to murder all four of the other founders. But she could not do it, seeing as Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw were her best friends. They insisted on leaving everything as it was but the Minister of Magic, one century ago, had insisted on destroying all traces of it. All that is left of her is in the Forbidden Library in Hogwarts.

The door swung open, revealing a large dusty lobby. The lights switched on and lit up a large spiral staircase leading to the next two floors. Every few meters, there was a painting, of a beautiful item, or of an important family member.

"Guess nobody's been here in a while," Hermione swiped the dust off one of the tables and laid her coat on it.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

They trudged up the stairs, bags in hand, up to the second floor. They passed four doors before stopping at one. Draco turned the handle to reveal a large bedroom.

The ceiling was painted to resemble the night sky. Against the far wall was a four poster bed covered with purple sheets. The drawers, night tables, and desks were all painted pitch black. There was a door just in front of the bed that led to a washroom.

Hermione immediately dived into the bed and sighed.

"It's the Thornpetal colors."

"Well, I'm gonna sleep," he yawned, "See you tomorrow, Granger. Feel free to explore."

He shut the door and Hermione smiled.

'Explore, huh?'

She changed into black silk pajama pants and a white tank top that read, 'Kiss me, I'm me.' Grabbing her iPod, she swung open the door and slid down the banister. Landing squarely in the middle of the lobby, she pressed play and Smash by the Murmurs began blasting into her ears.

Hermione went through a large door that was just behind the stairs. She entered a large kitchen and danced through it, leading herself to a large dining room. As she glanced around, she jumped up onto the oak table and slid around on it before jumping off and sliding past another open door leading to a large sitting room, covered with paintings.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Miss Naomi Thornpetal."

She glanced around the room and her eyes came to a painting of a rather large woman in the middle of a library.

"You know me?" she asked, cautiously approaching the painting.

"Well, I think I would know my own granddaughter."

Hermione eyes widened at the painting.

"GRANGER! WHAT IS THIS?"

Draco came charging up to her with her PS2 in hand, shaking a fist accusingly at her.

"You went through my stuff?"

"Yes, I can't very well have you murder me with anything. And this! Is this some kind of weapon you plan to use against me?"

She howled with laughter as Draco stood there with the controller in his hand, looking confused.

"It's a video game system."

"Video game?" he asked.

"I'll show you it tomorrow. Do you have anything to eat?"

He walked out of the room. Before following him, she glanced back at the painting but her grandmother was gone, leaving an empty background of a library.

"I am... Naomi Thornpetal..." she whispered before following him to the kitchen.

Next Chapter Preview:

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this BS2 thing," Draco called to her as he played Extreme Racers.

"It's PS2, you dolt. If you break it, then you better buy me a new one. No TWO new ones," she called back as she wrapped her bathrobe around her.

"Why two?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

She peeked her head around the corner of the washroom and into the bedroom.

"Because you can afford it."

--

Whee! I know it seems sort of boring now but it will get better I promise. But for now, REVIEW!

….please?


	2. No Money and Two Visitors

From A to Z, From Z to A

By True Distortion

HBP Spoilers - Draco and Hermione are being hunted by Voldemort. Ron and Harry chose them to be the ones to go into hiding. Where and how long? For a year, in Malfoy Manor, of course.

Sorry about everything that's wrong with it. Hopefully this will clear up anything. Except for the time thing, sorry that I wasn't aware of that. I miss a lot of things.

Chapter Two

No Money and Two Visitors

"So, you sit here and play this while I go take a shower," Hermione plugged the PS2 into the portable TV and passed through the door.

After half an hour of trying to figure out how to play, Draco finally placed one of the harder games inside and began to play.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this BS2 thing," Draco called to her as he played Extreme Racers.

"It's PS2, you dolt. If you break it, then you better buy me a new one. No TWO new ones," she called back as she wrapped her bathrobe around her.

"Why two?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

She peeked her head around the corner of the washroom and into the bedroom.

"Because you can afford it."

"Actually," he turned to her, "I can't."

Her mouth twisted in a weird sort of way, as if she was thinking.

"Your father gave it all to Voldemort, didn't he?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, well, too bad for me, Theresa Thornpetal just happened to leave her fortune with her best friend who passed it down through his family," she leaned against the door frame.

"In other words, You Know Who has your money, too?" he asked.

"So, we're here with no money, sitting around or hiding, while the Dork Lord is swimming around in our money," she pondered this for a moment. "In some twisted backwards universe, that is ours, it's true."

The doorbell rang three long times and then two short times.

"Get that, I have to blow dry my hair," Hermione shut the door to her washroom.

Draco, recognizing this as the 'secret doorbell ring', shut off the PS2 and made his way down the stairs. He swung open the door and, in a rush, Harry and Ron pinned him against the wall.

"You're treating her alright?"

"She's not dead?"

"You're not dead."

"Yet."

He wrenched himself from their grasps and straightened out his shirt.

"She's fine. She's just finished taking a shower. If I had anything to say about this none of you would've set foot in—"

"But you don't get anything to say about it," Ron reminded him.

Draco grimaced. Living with the 'mudblood' for a year or being stuck in Azkaban were his only choices. Both sounded like bundles of fun.

They all heard a loud squeal and Hermione came running down the stairs in a robe that had a large silver 'M' embroidered on the back of it. She flew straight into Harry's arms.

"Oh, it's been hell here!" she sighed.

"Hell, huh?" Both boys glared at Draco who shrugged.

"Oh, grow up, all of you!" she laughed. "Did you bring him?"

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, pinky-sized dog. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Accresco."

The dog grew to its normal size which was not enormously bigger than the average hand span.

"Aw, come here, Meeko," Hermione cooed.

She laughed as the dog jumped straight up into her arms and began licking her face.

"What, in God's name, is that THING?" Draco said slowly backing away.

"It's a Yorkshire Terrier," she smiled. "And you'd do well to be as affectionate as you can to it."

"I'm not being affectionate to a smelly ball of fur."

Harry and Ron gave Draco a look of warning.

"Alright, well, we're off," Ron smiled to Hermione.

"So soon?" Hermione sighed.

Meeko jumped out of her arms and pranced over to Draco, who picked him up carefully.

Meeko immediately began licking his face and wagging his tail.

"He likes you!" Hermione squealed.

"I suppose he's not that bad," Draco chuckled.

"A sight I never thought I'd see," Harry shuddered.

"Let's go, mate," Ron opened the door, "before we're all scarred for life."

Hermione laughed, "I said grow up, remember?"

--

I'm not going to change everything to Naomi instead of Hermione because it would confuse me and it might confuse those people who tend to skip the first chapters. Yes, there are people like that.

33 TD.


End file.
